Battousai Kara
by Demon Space Cow
Summary: “They called her the demon of the night for she was quick to see and only killed in the night.” Her newest target was Himura Battousai and his her...
1.

They called her the demon of the night for she was quick to see and only killed in the night. Most people thought her to be a man for how could a woman have such power. To most she was the demon of the night but to only the few that knew her she was Battousai Kara.

Many were sent to kill this Battousai but none succeeded. Most that were sent to kill her, she was meant to kill. Letting you enemies come to you, smart no? But this time was different. This time Battousai Kara would be sent to kill that man that could not be killed, the Battousai of all Battousai. Himura Battousai. When she heard the news she only smirked "Sounds like fun" she said "I like challenges."

Once again the one Kara was sent to kill was sent to kill her as well. But this time she would not let him come to her, she would meet him head on. Even though she looked evil on the outside, she was really tired of it all. "This will be my last kill" she thought to herself as she ran through the forest "My last kill."

It did not take long for them to find one another. There they stood in the middle of no where. "So we have found one another." Kara said gripping the handle of the sword.

"Yes we have... Kara" he said standing as still as a stone.

Kara smirked "So you know my name, not many know me by my real name."

"I know a lot of things" said Himura.

Kara let out a small laugh as he said this, "I shall enjoy fighting you Battousai" she said drawing her sword.

"As will I" he said doing the same "As will I..."

The battle was a long and gruesome one....But it finally ended. No one was killed. They were both evenly matched. Both were given a scar. Kenshin was given a slash across his cheek, completing his cross scar (little X thingy.) Kara was left with a slash on the right side of her face just missing her eye. They ere now just sitting there... 3 feet away form each other, facing one another not daring to turn their back in fear of an attack. It grew dark, still they sat where they were.... Glaring (grrrr.)

"So are we just going to sit here till we turn to stone" said Kara with a smirk.

"You are right, that you are" he said. Kara finally stood up and looked at the sky and clutched her sword. She then began walking away. "Where are you going?" asked Kenshin.

"To sleep..." she said turning around. "Even the demon of the night sleeps." Kenshin then could not help but laugh to himself.....something he had not done since he was a child.

The night dragged on. Kara was asleep...or so it seemed. He was walking toward the "sleeping" Kara. 'I must do this' he thought 'my last kill...' he unsheathed his sword. Secretly Kara was griping onto her own sword. Kenshin finally stood over her, the look of death in his eyes. He raised his sword over her body ready to plunge straight though the side of her. But then suddenly....something came over him. He saw her face and could no longer do the evil deed. The sword fell to the ground. He backed away from her, his face looking down at the ground. "I can no longer kill" he whispered. Kenshin slowly picked up his sword and walked away.

Kara did not move... she only loosened the grip on her sword.

Morning came. Kara was standing by a road, leading to a nearby village. "Why did he not try to kill me?" she thought to herself. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. (bum...bum...bum...) she turned around, it was Kenshin. There was something different about him, there was no killer look in his eyes only the look of a regular person.

"so what are we to do Battousai... I cannot go back without knowing you are dead." She said

"Nor can I' he replied "that is why I am not going back. "Kenshin said looking at sky.

Kara looked at him and finally knew hat he meant, "You're giving up the name Battousai."

He nodded, "I cannot kill... I will not kill anymore. I am giving it up."

Kara then began to realize that he was more like her than she thought. "Where will you go?' she said

"I don't know" hw said walking past her to see the road. 'I will become a wanderer, a ruroni."

"A ruroni, I see." Said Kara looking at the ground. "why are you telling me this?" she asked walking over to him.

Kenshin smiled "because I know you are the same way, you do not want to kill I can see it... I am telling you this because I want you to come with me."

"Neh?" say Kara. Kara blinks in confusion blink blink

"You have no where to go and neither do I... You are the only one I feel I can trust." Suddenly Kenshin held out his hand "so...will you come with me?"

Kara didn't know what she was getting into, but for some reason she felt as though she could trust him "alright...I will" she said and shook his hand.

And so they were off, wandering all over Japan never knowing what to expect. Not knowing that they were to run into so called 'Demon of the Night''s and 'Battousai the Manslayer''s . But what they were going to meet next was the worst of all (I think hehe) a young woman named (bum bum bum!!) Kaoru. But that is for another time....... (hehehe sorry)

Original Character Profiles

**Battousai Kara – **Now know as just plain "Kara" (he he .) She wears cloths similar to Kenshin's just a bit more feminine and with a blue shirt. As a Battousai she wore her hair in a high braid but, now she wears id in a low one. Her hair is very long and it is black. Kara's eyes are a clear blue. She carries a sword at her hip that reads "mizu," which is Japanese for water, one the blade. This is because when she is near water (lake, sea, pond, and exc.) she is at peace. She also has a scar on the right side of her face where Kenshin had slashed her.


	2. 

AN- okay I know there's some things that need to be fixed in this chapter and the one before I'll go back and fix up everything later for now I just wanted to post this.

Kaoru wasn't exactly normal or so thought Kara. (Didn't exactly have a mother to teach her about girl stuff .) Kaoru had a very boyish look about her, but could not fight like Kenshin or Kara. Yet she still managed to look "intimidating." Although she did become very scary when you said her cooking wasn't good. But even with there flaws the two managed to befriend Kaoru and live with her. (Scary ain't it?)

The place only gets more interesting when Yahiko and Sano came in. Yahiko was constantly fought with Kaoru, (very funny sight) and Sano was well Sano. (Hehe) But there was always something going on between Kaoru and Kara (mainly Kaoru.)

We all know who Kaoru is in love with (seeing that she makes it so obvious), but what of Kara? Did she love him as well? She did after all know him from the start, knows his dark past. This is what scared Kaoru. So..... She made everything a competition (typical), but for some strange reason Kara still managed to be friends with Kaoru. They were the only females in the house after all. But one day Kaoru did manage to annoy Kara (bum bum buuuuuum!)

It all started out like another day, Kaoru sent Kara and Kenshin to he soy sauce, rice, and fish (always altogether for some reason -- ;), Kaoru went to teach Yahiko to sword fight (didn't take them long to start fighting), and Sano....slept. --; But something unusual happened Kaoru was given money, a donation to go to her school. Well we all know where this is going..."Ahhhhh!!!!"

"What is going on?!" said Kenshin running through the door.

"I HAVE BEEN GIVEN MONEY!!!" yelled Kaoru waving the envelop around in the air.

"Money?! By who?" said Yahiko crossing his arms.

"By and old student of my fathers: she said hugging it. "He says he wants it to go to the school where he grew up learning of swordsmanship" she said sighing.

"So what ya gonna do with it?" said Sano yawning.

"We're going to my favorite restaurant!!" she said proudly

"Gahh!" they all say (fall over).

"What?!.... It's my favorite place to eat. I haven't been able to go there in a long time.... (Greedy look) But now I have the money to go muhahaha!!"

(Innocent looks) "Uhh we get to go to right?" (Kara walks in with basket of stuff)

"But you (points to Kara) have to dress like a lady to get tin!" says Kaoru.

"Me?" blinks in confusion

"Yes you silly.... All the girls have to come dressed up (guys very confused at he moment) ....so you must!! Otherwise if you don't, can't go! So please look like a girl for one night pleeeese (puppy eyes.)

'Who said I don't look like a girl?' Kara thought "well alright if it means that much to you." says Kara with a sympathetic look.

"Yeees! Okay came with me (drags her off at lighting speed) because you going to need a lot of work!"

The guys blink in confusion. "Women..." muttered Sano as he walked off.

'Oro?" (Kenshin just doesn't get women.)

**Later that evening**

"OK everybody!!! After a long day and some hard work she finally is ready!!! After a long day and some hard work she finally realized Kara wasn't there.

"Oro?"

"You made her disappear?"

"Hummm....grr Kara!! Come out now!!"

"No!!" yelled the voice coming out of nowhere. (Kaoru-twitch twitch)

"Uhh...hehe I'll be right back..." said Kaoru with an innocent look on her face. She soon comes back dragging Kara. "Presenting.... Kara!"(Struggling to get her into room)

Kara soon falls into the room. Everyone goes quite. Seeing her dressed in a sky blue kimono, her hair not in its usual long braid, but actually brushed and put up into a high ponytail all toped off with a matching blue ribbon. The only thing that told you for sure it was Kara was her sword tied to her hip.

"Well what do you think?" said Kaoru looking at the guys proudly.

"Oro?"

"That ain't her."

"What did you do with the real Kara?!" (Kara twitching the whole time.)

"This is Kara silly....we just need to fix one last thing" said Kaoru taking away Kara's sword.

"AHHHH NOO!" yelled Kara snatching back her sword, and then rocking back and forth with it. "It's ok I won't let them ever take you away again I promise" stroking it gently (--; all have sweat drops on there forehead)

"Yep that's her"

"Yeah no mistaking that"

(Blinking in confusion) "Ok o get it I won't take it away!"

"Can we eat now!?" asked Yahiko

Kara didn't like getting all this attention. The whole walk over to the restaurant she kept getting stared at (and that was something she wasn't used to twitch twitch.) She wouldn't admit that she looked pretty!

"How do you walk in there shoes Kaoru!?" said Kara in a whiney way.

"Oh calm down we're almost there!" (Kara --; pain in feet.)

"Walk faster!! I'm hungry!" yelled Yahiko.

"We're here!" said Kaoru excitedly. They all stare up at the giant fancy building.

"Whoa"

"Kaoru are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course it is "

"Yes, yes! Now I can rest my feet!" says Kara running inside (Kaoru -- ;)

**Inside**

"This place is fancy!" said Sano looking around.

"Now I know why you haven't been here in a long time."

* * *

AN-pleas r and r and like I said at the beginning of the chap I know there's some things I need to fix and I'll do so some other time when I'm at least somewhat awake. but yeah please R and R


End file.
